1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring harness which flexibly and resiliently conforms to the upper boughs of a tree for quick and convenient installation of lights thereon. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a flexible, resilient, C-shaped ring body including a plurality of electrical receptacles coupled thereto with the receptacles electrically intercoupled with an electrical plug and which advantageously includes a corresponding plurality of strands of tree lights respectively coupled to the receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The placement of lights on a Christmas tree can be time consuming and inconvenient. Conventional light strands include a plug at one end and a receptacle at the other with a plurality of decorative lamps therebetween. Typical installation requires these strands of lights to be serially connected and strung about the tree in a desired aesthetic configuration. Additionally, the strands of lights must be placed so that they are supported by the limbs and branches of the tree. Removal of the lights is similarly time consuming and inconvenient.
Outdoor installation of light strands presents particular problems in addition to those discussed above because of the risk of rain and snow penetrating and shorting out electrical connections at the plug-receptacle unions.